


归属问题

by wyeth0206



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin 2
Genre: M/M, Magic, PWP, Vaginal Sex, the prince has two penises
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 他有必要和伊凡谈论有关蜥蜴人的求爱问题





	归属问题

**Author's Note:**

> *蜥蜴人双丁丁设定  
> *费恩提供了有效的魔法试剂  
> *能怪我吗这个游戏基基的  
> *我家王子最帅了

天已经快黑了。

伊凡知道王子还没有回来，鉴于，是他陪伴对方找到了绯红公主的营地。

他早早离开，不需要留在那里看他们颠鸾倒凤。只是，不需要而已。他可不是费恩。

艾爵号即使已经算数一数二的大船，依旧摆脱不了那股鱼腥味。他盯着面前的啤酒，一时有些恍惚，角落里希贝尔和洛思（天知道她们两什么时候这么好了）坐在一起，不知道在谈论什么笑的很大声，这个时间里，船稍作休息，整个酒吧坐满了水手，偶尔能看到一两个叛逃的净源法师，趁着被人没注意偷偷的灌下一大杯矮人特制的啤酒，满足的打个饱嗝。

他很快收回视线，继续盯着一口未动的啤酒，看着杯子里的泡沫消失殆尽。

“嘿。”一个腔调古怪——当伊凡看过去时，心里的评价改为“熟悉”——的家伙靠了过来，又一个蜥蜴人。饶恕他的不耐吧，他今晚为蜥蜴人操够了心。

但这不妨碍他喝掉接下去的一打啤酒。

 

船在海面平静的漂浮着，伊凡盯着床头的微微晃动的流苏，始终无法入睡。他猛地翻身，从床边堆放的书里随意挑出一本书，讲述一位龙行者在丢失掉王冠后发愤图强并最终赢回王座的故事。

“啪”的一声，伊凡合上书，泄愤的扔到角落。

就在这时，一个突兀的声音响起。

伊凡盯着门，一时没有反应。

很快，第二声，第三声，第四声。他皱着眉头，对这锲而不舍的精神感到佩服。他隐约记得已经很晚了。

但当他开门后，令他始终无法睡着的根源赫然站在门前。

船舱里的烛火大部分都熄灭了，只剩下每一间客房门上的一盏，晃动的火光在红王子的软甲上映下虹光。但都比不上未被包裹住的，他头颈和尾部那如红宝石般熠熠生辉的鳞片。

如果说大家都是太阳的子民，那她一定格外厚爱红王子。

他的瞳孔圆如黑珍珠，如其他蜥蜴人王室成员一样戴着圆形、图案繁复的项链，他此时没有表情，带着一丝无需言明的矜贵。

“我注意到你的灯，你还没有休息。”他敏锐的朝伊凡身后的房间快速打量一遍，在看到斑驳掉漆的床柱以及屋内唯二的一个座椅后，露出不快的神色。

“这个房间未免太差了。”

伊凡无奈的笑着退开，让王子大摇大摆的走了进来。

“我睡过更糟的。”

王子背对着他，不怎么愉快的打量屋顶角落的蜘蛛网。

“为什么还不休息？”

“呃，”伊凡偷偷的把书捡了起来，在红王子看过来时，将它夹进那堆颜色各异的书堆中，“可能是我白天睡得太多了。”

王子狐疑的看了那堆书一眼，但他此时血液里的学者身份有些乏了，于是他很快别过脸。

伊凡注意到他此时的穿着和之前离开时并不一样，一种难言的酸涩忽然涌上喉头，他下意识的揉了揉酸胀的下巴，却发现胡子早就被面前那个任性王子给剃掉了。

“我也睡不着。”王子忽然说，尾巴不停的甩来甩去，显示出主人的烦躁，他睨了伊凡一眼，这让孤狼霎时明白过来，压抑住苦涩，微微笑起来。

“因为公主吗？”

原本甩动的尾巴停了下来，王子莫名其妙的看着他，“为什么你认为跟她有关？”

“你之前不是去见她了吗？如何，是你的梦中情人的模样吗？我以为你和她共度了美好时光才对。”

“哈，”王子语含讽刺，“是的，非常‘美好’的时光，我差点被她的骑士们给杀掉。如果不是在返回途中遇到了族人，我可能会非常丢脸的穿着破烂的盔甲回来。希贝尔会得意冲我龇牙。”

伊凡的脑子有点转不过来，但他马上抓住了重点，几步走过去，焦急的打量他。

“你受伤了吗？”

王子冲他摊开手，不无得意的眨眼：“我怎么可能会受伤。”但伊凡还是看到了他脖子上一丝血痕，融在鳞片之间，如果不仔细打量，根本无从发现。

“可是她为什么要这么做？”他更疑惑了。

王子恹恹的垂下头，视线游离。

“她只是生气了。”

在伊凡准备进一步询问的时候，王子忽然大步走开，脸上冒出一股怒气，“但这不是我要进来讨论的问题。”

伊凡注视着他的眼睛，顺着冒火的视线，看向了自己的脚。

他承认这套睡衣伴随他的年份过长，以至于裤子明显短了一截也没有试图去换掉。但结合王子的表情来看，难不成对蜥蜴人王室成员露出小腿是一种冒犯？

王子冷哼一声，清了清嗓子，声音可疑的拔高。

“酒吧里，我看见了。”

伊凡一头雾水的模样不知为何令王子怒火更盛。

“你让他的尾巴碰了你的脚踝！”

“什么？”

“尾巴！”

“我是说——”

王子忽然暴跳如雷。

“你还要说什么？你这个无耻的家伙，当着那么多人的面纵容一个陌生的蜥蜴人求欢，你的廉耻心都扔到海里去了吗？你把我的尊严置于何地？？”

蜥蜴人王族一开口就停不下来，怒火冲天的在狭窄的房间里走来走去。

“我在房间里等了一晚上，也没见你过来解释你的行为！如果不是洛思告诉我你和那个无耻蜥蜴人准备约会而及时制止了，你现在是不是都和他滚到床上去了？？”

“等等！”伊凡瞠目结舌，“什么求欢？什么约会？那只是一起去船尾打扑克而已。而且，你刚刚说制止什么？”

“你来真的？”王子冲过去，贴上他的鼻子怒吼，“没错，为了捍卫我的尊严，我和那个蜥蜴人来了场公平的竞争，他输了，是的，输的很惨，希贝尔把他拖走了，这让我非常开心。”

“噢，”伊凡默默打了个寒颤，“精灵会吃了他的。”

王子冷笑的眯着眼，“如果她的手段跟她的美貌一样突出的话。鉴于她早就很想吃掉我的心脏了。”

伊凡看着面前的脸，忽然不知道该如何接下去，他的注意力很快从那个忘记了长相的蜥蜴人身上转移，因为他刚刚似乎，仿佛，好像听到王子在冲他告白。

“你说的都是真心的吗？”

“什么？”红王子不耐烦的冲他吐舌头。

“你的尊严，事关与我。”

“难道我在撒谎吗？”

伊凡感到一股热气蒸腾至脸颊，他忽然想起什么，“所以你之前常常用尾巴缠住我的腿，也是这个原因吗？”

求欢。

王子懒洋洋的看了他。忽然一阵凉意卷上他的脚踝，带着毋庸置疑的柔软。王子握住他的手腕，让他感受被尾尖用力环住的紧致。

“你说呢？”

 

伊凡坐在屋子里唯一的一把椅子上，握紧拳头，努力把强壮的身体缩成一团。

猩红王子，他那个骄傲，任性，高贵的王子，此时抬起他的一条腿，脚腕上缠绕着火红的尾巴，王子正用上他那条柔软纤长的舌头反复沿着踝骨舔舐。

就像他之前说的，这是消毒。

“我讨厌你身上有别人的味道。”

他蓦然凑近，瞳孔闪射出金色的妖冶。他将手放在伊凡那件廉价的上衣上，毫不留情的撕开扔到一边。

“我会给你更好的。”王子承诺到。他用舌头抚慰着孤狼起伏的胸膛，沿着他身上的伤疤温柔的滑过，在微微坚硬的乳珠上停留，不失力度的使舌尖按压那小小的凸起，强壮男人的呼吸霎时急促。

他用上了手，一把掐住男人最柔软的臀部，微微抬起，令他更方便的舔遍他的脖子，胸膛，紧绷的小腹。然后向下，王子察觉了这股有趣的热源。

在伊凡能出声制止前，王子把他唯一一条睡裤也撕烂了。他垂头丧气的样子让王子忍俊不禁。

“别难过，我说过给你更好的。”

伊凡别扭的转到一边，红晕沿着脖子朝上，很快布满了脸颊。

这是王子最熟悉的他的模样。难以逃脱的倾慕和信赖。

原本沉睡在黑色毛发中的阴茎已然微微发硬，王子好奇的舔了一下，惹来孤狼受惊的一震。这无疑鼓舞了他。蜥蜴人的舌头灵活敏感，如蛇一般缠绕住坚硬起来的肉柱，在注意到阴茎顶端微微溢出液体，王子微凉的舌尖徐徐滑过，如愿逼出伊凡的一声闷哼。

他将整个肉棒含入嘴里，在伊凡偷偷看过来的时候，故意发出啧啧的吸吮声，蜥蜴人察觉嘴里的阴茎更硬了，就像他最喜欢用的那把剑。而目睹伊凡害羞的绷紧全身更是有趣的体验。

雇佣兵忽然挣扎着捏紧他的肩膀，在一声沉重的喘息后，在王子嘴里释放了。他依旧闭着眼，脸上几乎可以冒出蒸汽，一动不动的呆在原地。

王子品尝着嘴里的液体，觉得有些腥，但似乎并不讨厌。但他没时间考虑那么多，原本抱住伊凡臀部的手霎时用力，将体壮的雇佣兵猛地扔到床上，陈旧的家具发出不堪重负的嘎吱声。

伊凡睁开眼，和俯身注视他的王子四目相对。

“有些事，我得先告诉你。”王子的声音不如之前的清亮，忽然有些忸怩。他干脆握住男人的手，伸向紧绷的一塌糊涂的裆部。

伊凡面色忽然紧张起来。

“用你们的话来说，我有两个阴茎。一个是正常大小，另一个只有一半大小。通常蜥蜴人在交配时会首先用半阴茎释放润滑液以便于为后续的插入做准备，毕竟无论从哪个角度讲，我的阴茎都过于大了。”他的语气与其说是抱歉，倒不如说是炫耀。

“但你是人类。这也是我一直没有主动邀请你的原因。你知道，我们路上总会遇到各种各样的麻烦，而我不能让你一瘸一拐的走路。所以，我一直很烦恼。”

“今天我其实也没打算和你交配，但是我在一楼遇到了费恩。”

那个堪称百科全书的骷髅法师。当初出于研究的目的和王子上了一次床，虽然事后王子和费恩都将这件事作为人生一大污点，但伊凡很难不在意这个。

王子露出一丝难得的混合羞涩和恼怒的微笑，“我当时心情很差，所以忍不住和他抱怨，最后不知怎么回事讲到这件事，最后，他给了我一瓶魔法试剂。”然后把他轰走了。

伊凡看着他从腰间小包里摸出一瓶幽蓝色的玻璃小瓶，盖子上装饰着一片羽毛。

“他说，只要你喝下这个，我们就可以交配。”王子期待的眨眨眼，让伊凡下意识吞了口口水。

“你愿意试试吗？我的伊凡。”

他用上了亲昵的词汇，这辈子孤狼都未曾听过的亲密话。他能感到蜥蜴人坚硬的性器正隔着一层软甲用力抵着他，而王子的眼睛此时看起来大的过分。

这些都足够他丢盔卸甲。

在喝下那瓶颜色诡异的试剂后，他和王子坐在床上紧张的盯着彼此。

但什么都没有发生。

王子疑惑的挑眉，露出一副早料到的表情。

“我怎么会相信了他的鬼话。”他颓丧的倒在床上，看起来委屈极了。

伊凡很想安慰他，但一丝奇怪的感觉涌上心头，他感到一种前所未有的心悸，敏感，脆弱。他脸色大变的站了起来，踉跄着几乎摔倒。

王子一把拉过他，担忧的问：“你还好吗？我真不该给你喝他的东西，我马上去找希贝尔。”

“不，等等。”伊凡涨红着脸坐在床边，双腿紧张的交叉在一起，手指蜷缩着又松开。“我觉得，可能发生了什么。”

红王子的尾巴好奇的动了动，忽然，他嗅到一丝味道，这让他不可置信的看着一脸纠结的伊凡，在他轻微的反抗中，拉开他的双腿。  
“噢。”王子发出短促的惊讶声，随即着迷的凑近男人的腿间，那原本属于男人的私处赫然多出一张迷人的小嘴，丰满的肉瓣在王子鼻息靠近时，不安的蠕动，一丝透明的粘液正顺着隐藏的入口缓慢流出。之前吸引住王子的味道，就来源于此。

“这个该死的骷髅头。”红王子在内心暗骂道。却因这无可比拟的视觉冲击令鳞片受刺激的发出夺目的光芒，他侵略的目光扫过伊凡羞涩到极点的脸，心里酸胀不已。

王子站在床边，扣住男人的腰将他拉近，做好了占有的姿势。他松开腰带，厚重的鳞甲嗖然落地，白色的裆布褪下，早已挺立的性器狰狞的抵上伊凡的大腿，带来粘腻的触感。

“你是我的。”

王子发出他的宣言，半阴茎不断吐出粘稠的透明液体，在伊凡的目光下，微微抵上那个新鲜的入口。

“别怕。我会慢慢来。”王子用尾巴缠绕上伊凡的手腕，感受在一寸寸插入过程中，男人因此的脉搏变动。在察觉伊凡紧张时，他会停下来，来回摆动腰，让阴茎头温柔的戳刺内里的软肉，直到尾巴感受到男人放松后，再次缓慢挺进。

就这样来回试探和深入过程中，伊凡被刺激的满头大汗，紧紧抱住王子微凉的尾巴，咬住下唇，压抑住喉间的呻吟。

王子试探着将整个半阴茎抽出，再一次性插入，伊凡只是微微震了震，便闭上眼，无意识亲吻着尾巴的顶端。这令王子不再迟疑，忽然加快动作，抽插中不断响起粘稠的水声。

“你还好吗？”王子用下颚顶了顶伊凡的脸颊，男人睁开眼睛，一滴泪水忽然滴落，他攀住王子的肩，小声说：“有点奇怪，慢点好吗。”

王子舔掉他的泪水，隐忍住想要征伐的冲动，小幅度的抽插起来。他遗憾的看了眼他坚硬如铁的另一根阴茎，或许只有下一次找机会证明它的英勇了。

王子很快射了出来，伊凡闷红了脸，将他的尾巴牢牢抱住，射过一次的阴茎再次吐出白色的精液。

 

自那一夜，王子整天都缠在伊凡身边，就差用尾巴将人裹住，冲所有人宣誓他的所有权了。伊凡英武的脸上会因此露出一丝微笑，洛思看着他怀春的脸简直想把魔杖戳上去。

但到了晚上，伊凡有些烦恼又有些甜蜜的被王子纠缠到床上去，王子会在他耳边一遍遍的讲着肉麻的情话，一边用他吐水的半阴茎替他开拓那个入口。

王子不知道拿住了费恩的什么把柄，他那张万年看不出表情的骷髅脸在看到伊凡时总是一脸寒霜，而王子得意非凡的从他那里敲诈到暂时用不完的魔法试剂。

伊凡对此不知道说什么好，但他很难拒绝王子的求欢。而今天晚上，王子在抽出半阴茎后，试探的将他另一根粗壮的阴茎缓缓插入。这个过程总是很艰难的。伊凡呼吸急促起来，令王子焦灼的舔吻他的脸和敏感的胸口。

王子能感受到阴茎进入一个湿滑到不可思议的甬道，他一寸寸的探索着它的极限，但每次都能被惊喜到。这一次也不例外。肉棒挤开缠绕的软肉，再次抵达了一个深度。

伊凡整个人都像缺氧的鱼，发出濒临死亡的喘息，但他翘的很高的阴茎以及肉缝里不断溢出的淫液都在表达他的满足。

但还是差一点，王子遗憾的撇撇嘴，他极为骄傲的阴茎仍有一小截露在外面，看起来怪可怜的。

但今晚的试探足够了。王子满足的舔舔嘴角，在伊凡平复着呼吸看过来时，伸出舌头飞快探入他的唇，卷住男人肥厚的舌头一起共舞。

他最喜欢看被堵住唇舌的伊凡无措的样子。

王子摆动这腰部，一次比一次更用力，他的半阴茎会在他每次插入时，滑过会阴，沿着伊凡的臀缝留下湿漉漉的痕迹。红王子焦急的将硬挺埋入，心里想着下一次或许可以来一次全套，毕竟他有两个性器，哪一个都不想委屈。

THE END


End file.
